


Uninvited

by StagsRUs



Series: Intruder [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Will, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dubious Consent, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Top Hannibal Lecter, Vampire Hannibal Lecter, Vampires, intruder, turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StagsRUs/pseuds/StagsRUs
Summary: Will goes to sleep after another uneventful night, and wakes up to a stranger in his bed.





	Uninvited

After all the dogs came back inside, Will turned in for the night. He turned off the TV and all his babies followed him upstairs. He spent ten minutes wishing every one of them goodnight before pulling his sheets off.  
  
—

The predator sat perched right outside the owner’s bedroom window, patiently waiting. He’s been watching this man for weeks. He’s fascinated by him, attracted to him, and knows he needs to act now. The predator smiles as his darling took his time to say goodnight to his dogs before climbing into bed. _How lovely this one is. He will do well._ Neither the dogs nor his darling woke up when he opened the window.

—

The room got colder and Will shivered, pulling the comforter up under his chin. Something cold ran up his leg and he groaned, half-heartedly kicking at nothing before he went to turn on his side. But he couldn’t move. Confused, he tried to move, but something kept him on his back, spreading his legs wide. When he opened his eyes, there was nothing. Will sat up and looked around, but it was just him and the dogs. Must have been dreaming.

Now room is really warm so he threw his sheets off of him and laid back down. For a while, nothing happened, until he felt a cold thumb touch him. Will jumped at the touch but his eyes stayed closed as it stroked his bottom lip, gentle like a lover’s caress. _You’re dreaming, Will_ , he told himself.

The cold moved further and further down the front of his body until he was being cupped through his boxers. Now wide awake, Will came far to face with another man. “Who the hell are you?!” He asked as he struggled to get out of bed, but the intruder was calm. He just pinned him down with one hand, like it was nothing.

His dogs started growling and two barked, but the older man turned and shouted something in another language, and they all fell silent. The intruder’s free hand continued to stroke him through his boxers, and he closed his eyes as his body began to betray him. It’s been so long since he was with anyone, and it took only seconds before he was rock hard. “Please...D-Don’t hurt me—”

“Oh, my darling. I would never dream of such a thing. I came only to please you...And your body tells me you’ve been starved of touch.”

He wasn’t wrong, but Will shook his head. “ _Please...No._ ” yet he made no move to fight back.

The older man’s hand was freezing as he pulled Will out of his boxers and groaned. “Exquisite.”

The intruder stroked him at an agonizingly slow pace, watching as Will writhed on the bed, and ignoring his pleas to go faster. “Patience, Mylimasis. You’re almost there.” And a moment later, he was gone. Will arched his back and moaned as he came, covering the older man’s hand and his stomach.

He laid there panting, watching as the intruder brought his come covered hand to his mouth and moaned as he licked it clean. “You taste very good, Will.”

Lifting his head up off the bed, Will asked “How do you...Know my name?”

The man just smiled and something in Will snapped. He grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down, crushing their lips together. The intruder wasn’t surprised and smiled as he kissed him back. Will whimpered when he pulled back, only to gasp when the man moved with impossible speed, yanking the younger man down to the edge of the bed.

He yanked Will’s boxers off and said “I know, Mylimasis. I will give you all that you so desperately need.” Will opened his mouth to respond, but gasped when the older man took the head of his cock in his mouth, taking him all the way down to the root. With a broken moan, Will’s head fell back into the bed and he closed his eyes. The rest of his body may be freezing, but the inside of his mouth was _hot._

Will wept as he was brought to a second orgasm, and as the older man sucked him through to a third. When he pulled back, the intruder smiled. “I have seen many beautiful things in my old and new life, Will. But none of those things could ever be as beautiful as how you are right now.”

Cold hands slid up and down the tense muscles of Will’s thighs, and a hot tongue licked a stripe up the underside of Will’s cock.

“Please, no more...No more, I can’t-“ but a sharp pain in his inner thigh took the words right out of his mouth. He cried out for the pain and when he sat up to look down, the intruder was biting him. “Stop, Stop! What are you—” the older man pulled back and Will cried out again. His mouth was covered in blood, and he had fangs.

“No, no, my darling, it’s alright. Just close your eyes and relax, I promise this will feel very good.” He went back in and bit him again, and Will shivered. This time it was less painful, and the younger man closed his eyes.

His veins filled with liquid fire and slowly but surely, he relaxed. It felt even better than getting sucked off. With a shaking hand Will gripped the intruder’s head and tried to bring him closer, and the older man moaned. He could feel his body vibrating and it kept building and building until he threw his head back and screamed. He came harder than all the rest and when he was done, he was exhausted.

The predator stood up and cleaned the bloods of his lips. His eyes drank in his messy darling and he smiled. He cleaned him up and tucked him back in. The predator petted the dark curls and said “Rest now, my darling. Tomorrow is a new day, and I’ll be back to check on you. Be wary of the sunlight.” And with a kiss to Will’s forehead, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a possibility that I suck at writing smut but here ya go.


End file.
